


Statement re: Fell&Co

by CadetDru



Series: Statement of the Serpent and the Sword [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Gen, Leitner Books (The Magnus Archives), Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), Statement Begins - Freeform, Statement Fic (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Statement of Martin Blackwood, regarding the bookshop of A.Z. Fell. Statement recorded direct from subject, 9th April 2016.When Mr Crowley came in and gave his statement about this Leitner book of Mr Fell’s, Jon told me to follow up with the Fell&Co bookshop. I was thrilled.  That bookshop is absolutely notorious. Mr Fell doesn’t like to sell books, just collect them and keep them in a shop in Soho.  I don’t know who he's trying to fool, but it’s not working. He’s just always there, actively not selling books to people.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Statement of the Serpent and the Sword [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897384
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Statement re: Fell&Co

Statement of Martin Blackwood, regarding the bookshop of A.Z. Fell. Statement recorded direct from subject, 9th April 2016.

Statement begins.

When Mr Crowley came in and gave his statement about this Leitner book of Mr Fell’s, Jon told me to follow up with the Fell&Co bookshop. I was thrilled. That bookshop is absolutely notorious. Mr Fell doesn’t like to sell books, just collect them and keep them in a shop in Soho. I don’t know who he's trying to fool, but it’s not working. He’s just always there, actively not selling books to people. 

I’ve tried to get into the bookshop before, and now I would, finally. There are supposed to be some amazing first editions if you look hard enough. I was so excited to go, to possibly step inside. I still did my job, did some research first on just what the shop really is. From what I turned up, it has been run by the same blond man throughout the years. I found photos of him with that short curly hair wearing the same waistcoat decades apart. Fashion is something that happens to other people, probably Mr Crowley. 

So, I went down there and actually stepped foot into this shop. It felt like a holy place, a sanctuary. I wanted to stay there, forever, and hide away from worms and tape recorders and just...anything else. I made myself inconspicuous by looking at all the amazingly rare books.

Mr Fell, wearing that same waistcoat, gave me some tea and told me I couldn’t live in his shop. He has this light, fluffy hair and with the light hitting a certain way, it looked just like a halo. Maybe he’d put something in the tea? I asked him questions about the book that Mr Crowley had brought us. He had some guesses, but no real clues as to where it came from. He didn’t like the idea of even holding a Leitner book. I asked why he didn’t come to us himself, and he just laughed. I couldn’t tell which he hated more, the institute or the book. 

He seemed to like me. That might just be because he gave me tea around all those old books. He did let me stay and chat. Mr Fell asked me if I believe in good and evil. I wasn’t sure what to say. I knew what he meant, though. No evil books could stay in his store. Nothing evil could stay near him. The man is a saint. Possibly a real one, maybe that’s how he’s lived so long. Decades of running a failing store certainly can’t give immortality. 

Mr Fell talked about blessings and protections instead of about his books. The way he was looking at me, I could tell he was worried about what this job does to us. The way he was looking at me, I started to worry about what all of this does to us. He still wouldn’t let me take up a little corner somewhere, wouldn’t even sell me a book!

Eventually, he kicked me out because it was his closing time. He was very kind about it! He promised to be in touch if he found anything else that we would find interesting, even said he’d go through his backroom. He told me to be more diligent about observing the shop's hours and that he'd see me again. So, he’s possibly immortal, definitely kind, maybe an angel, and I’m never going to be able to live in his shop.   
  
Statement ends.


End file.
